legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ponce de León and the Lost Fountain of Youth
The Moat One member of each team is sitting on an inner tube, and on Kirk's signal, they were to pull themselves across the moat, step off, and throw the tube back to the other player, allowing them to pull themselves across with the rope. Once the second player has crossed, they were to ring the gong. The first four teams to do so were the Red Jaguars, the Purple Parrots, the Blue Barracudas, and the Green Monkeys. The Moat Results The Steps of Knowledge Long ago, a powerful and ruthless man sailed from Spain and conquered Puerto Rico. His name was Ponce de Leon. He owned vast land and riches, but it was not enough. Hearing of the Fountain of Youth, Ponce de Leon explored up and down the Florida coast with his servant, Pablo, and an old Indian guide. Ponce de Leon thought the old Indian guide was leading them on a wild goose chase, and that the Indian was to receive no more water until the fountain was found.' '''Pablo liked the Indian and sneaked some of his own water ration. They never did find The Fountain of Youth, but Legend has it that when Ponce de Leon died, the old Indian came to Pablo with a gift.The Indian pressed a bottle containing water from the fountain into Pablo's hand, stating that Ponce de Leon did not deserve it and the Water of Eternal Youth is only for those who are pure of heart. The bottle found its way into The Temple. The Bottle of Water can be found in The Heart Room. Steps of Knowledge Results The Temple Games Fountain of Youth (Water Ramp) One member of each team had to climb up a mountain (or ramp) and turn on three water faucets at the top. Once the faucets were turned on, the players slid back down, and had to fill a bucket with water using a bottle. Whoever had the heavier bucket at the end of a 60-second time limit was the winner. Jessica's bucket was heavier than Elena's, giving the Green Monkeys the win. Gold Dig (Peanut Shaft) On Kirk's signal, one member of each team had to take a piece of gold, climb up the shaft, drop it in the bin, climb back down and do it again. Whoever had the most gold in a 60-second time limit would be the winner. James had 6 pieces to Cory's 6, resulting in a tie. Transporting Gold (Bungee Soap Line) On the Bungee Soap Line, there are two piles of gold on one end and two baskets (ships) on the other. On Kirk's signal, one member of each team were to grab a piece of gold, stick to their helmet, and pull themselves towards their partner in the center. Upon meeting, the partner will grab the gold, slide back to their side and put it in the basket while the first members slid back to their side to grab another piece of gold. Whoever had the most gold at the end of 60 seconds would be the winner. James and Jessica had to 3 bricks Cory and Elena's 2, giving the Green Monkeys the win and the right to enter Olmec's temple. The Temple Games' Results The Temple Run James went first and started by taking the upper route. He blazed through the Room of the Three Gargoyles and the Troubled Bridge, from which he could only enter the Observatory. There he met the first Temple Guard and ran into a corner of the room far away from him, an awsome scared reaction! After giving up his Pendant and spinning the sundial, he found out the door leading down into the Heart Room didn't open. Neither did the door connecting the Heart Room to the Treasure Room when he tried it. He then entered the Shrine of the Silver Monkey, put the monkey together, bypassed an important shortcut by entering the Pirate's Cove rather than the Tomb of Ancient Kings, spun the ship's wheel, climbed down the ladder into the Dungeon, ran through the wall into the Tomb of Ancient Kings and used the key there to enter the Swamp with about a minute left.This was looking good— he was only two rooms away from the Bottle of Water of Ponce de León, and maybe he could win the whole thing solo! Unfortunately, that wasn't to be. After trying to climb back up from the Swamp for some reason, he decided to proceed into the Room of Harmonic Convergence… where the second Temple Guard took him out with 37 seconds remaining. Needless to say, this was nowhere near enough time for Jessica to get to the Bottle of Water, and it didn't help that she turned back from the Treasure Room to reenter the Observatory. '''The Temple Run Results' Trivia *This was the first episode where an artifact was hidden in the Center of the Temple. *This was the first episode where contestants start at the upper in the pit area in search of an artifact hidden in the Center of the Temple. The others were The Ivory Elephant of Scheherazade, The Golden Spider Web of Robert the Bruce, and The Missing Portrait of Hans Holbein. *In The Bone Necklace of the Blackfeet Chief, the water bottle was used as a holder for the artifact. *This is one of the few episodes where all of the temple guards locations are known without all of them being encountered. In this case, The Cave of the Sighs was the last room untouched and thus would have to be there. *James competed 9 room objectives. This would be later tied with Shane from The Very Tall Turban of Ahmed Baba. *Jessica Hill is one of the few people on the show who later died. Watch Category:Season 1 Category:Green Monkeys Category:Loss Category:Team Run Category:Layout V Category:Ran out of time Category:2 Pendants Category:Unfair Temple Runs Category:Clean Episodes